Dreams Are Just Dreams
by guitarNrd362
Summary: Based on the TDWT trailer. Courtney-centric. Courtney believes that Duncan would be happier with Gwen based on a realistic nightmare, so she tells Gwen that she can have him. Where does this lead Courtney? And what happens when Duncan "visits"? DxC! R&R!


**A/N: For the DxC fans who have seen the kiss scene between Duncan and Gwen in the TDWT trailer, STAY STRONG! Here's a little story to reassure our minds that ****maybe**** it was all just a big misunderstanding. Enjoy!**

o0O0o

_They leaned in closer, the look of lust in both of their eyes burning with desire. They looked so… willing. It was as if they were waiting for this their entire lives. She kept her hands to her sides, but I could see how she was trying so hard to keep her arms from wrapping around his neck, like she was forcing herself not to jump onto him. I tried to open my mouth and scream, but my lips stayed shut. Instead, in my mind, I shouted with all of my willpower at Duncan as he slowly closed his eyes, but even my own thoughts trailed off and I couldn't think straight anymore… "You wouldn't… You wouldn't… You wouldn't…"_

_Then, in a matter of seconds, their lips connected. Duncan held her by her arms, pulling her closer into what looked like just a simple kiss._

_I could hear the campers surrounding them "aww-ing" at them, as well as the crew of the TDWT set. Even Chris took a moment to watch them. _

_Their "simple kiss" intensified, and they didn't even notice me standing there, taking it all in. I wanted to run away so freakin' bad at that point. My body couldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed and strapped into a chair just so I could get a front seat at this horrible show. Duncan snaked his arms around Gwen's waist and pulled her into him, causing the tears that have been welling in my eyes finally spilling out as I…_

_

* * *

_

"Courtney! Courtney, wake up!" A voice screamed into my ear as I felt my right side being violently shaken.

I strained my eyes open to see that it was still dark, but I could feel the strange wetness on my cheeks and my quick breathing. I was… _crying_?

"What…" I wiped my eyes quickly in case anyone saw me. Then I remembered that there was someone hovering over me. "Who…?"

"It's me," She said, panting a little bit. "Gwen."

I bit my lip to stop from rolling my eyes and scoffing at the sound of her voice. It has been about a week since Duncan just dumped himself off the show and got himself lost somewhere in the world. Gwen and I actually didn't have much of a problem with each other, considering we were on the same team. So, even though it took a _lot _of determination and will power, I tried to not start any fights. Well, at least not on camera.

"W-What happened?" I asked, trying to stifle a yawn. I looked at the clock on the wall, it saying 3:23am. _Seriously?_

"I'm not sure. You tell me," Gwen simply said, finally catching her breath. "I heard someone sobbing and saying over and over again 'You wouldn't, you wouldn't', so I looked all over the plane to find out who it was and, well, it turned out to be you."

I crossed my arms over my chest. I had to admit, I was pretty embarrassed; being found in the middle of the night sobbing by the one person I hated the most.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" Gwen asked, leaning against the wall. Wouldn't she like to know… _Was she seriously being _concerned_ about me?_

I shrugged. "I think I did…" I ran through the dream over in my head, and once I caught sight of Duncan, I shuddered.

"Well, if you're okay now, I'm gonna go back to sleep. See you in the morning, I guess." And with that, she turned around and started to head out the door.

"Gwen," I called. I immediately clamped my mouth. _What the_ hell_ was _that_ for?_

Gwen turned around and looked at my questioningly. "Yeah?"

"I-uh…" I stammered. _I can't believe I'm gonna say this…_ "T-Thanks for waking me up."

She smiled and did a little shooing gesture as if to say it's no big deal. "No problem. Good night," Gwen turned around once again and walked towards the door.

"Um…" I said a little too loudly.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Gwen looked back at me over her shoulder.

I shook my head no and grinned to myself. "I just wanted to say that you can have Duncan." I tried to choke back some tears since I felt them coming up to my eyes and smiled sheepishly at her. _I wonder if there are any cameras here…_I hoped and prayed that the entire world wasn't watching me. "Really." I assured her.

"O-Oh, wow. Uh, yeah, well, um, thanks…?" She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. Her eyes were widened with surprise; I can tell that she wasn't exactly expecting _that_.

Without looking at me, she ran out the door, shutting it gently behind her. I fell back onto my pillow and sighed. _What did I just do…_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, guys!" Chris greeted obnoxiously (like always) when we walked into the "dining area". "Wanna know what we're doing today?"

"Die?" I heard Noah reply with a hint of sarcasm.

Everyone groaned in response while I kept silent and willed myself to stay awake. I couldn't sleep at _all _the night before. I just kept wondering if Duncan would even miss me once he finds out that Gwen's all for the taking and nothing would stop him. Well, _I _wouldn't stop him, that is. I wonder what kind of random place in the world he's running through today…

"We need more ratings for this show," Chris stated, suddenly serious. "Partly because the teens out there think that musicals are horrible ever since High School Musical 3-"

"Well, _I _like musicals!" Lindsay piped up. I rolled my eyes while Chris glared at the blonde, forcing her to sit back down awkwardly.

"…and partly because Duncan quit the show." My eyes widened at the sound of his name. I glanced over to Gwen who was behind me, but she kept her eyes on the floor. I could tell that she was a little nervous about why he was mentioning this, and what he'd make us do because of it.

"So," the host continued, back in a bright tone. "We're gonna stir up some new relationships in the show. Now."

"But what if we're _already_ in a relationship?" Sierra asked worriedly from the back, wrapping her arm around Cody's neck while he tried to squirm free.

"Then keep it," Chris replied dully. "This is just for people who _aren't _in one. I know who." He then grinned at me evilly.

I gasped silently and covered my mouth. _Me? How the hell is he gonna pull this off? _Just then, I stopped my thoughts. _Oh my freakin' God… he heard my conversation with Gwen last night! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"This is gonna happen off-camera, by the way," Chris shrugged. "We're trying to make it seem like all this new lovey-dovey crap just happened."

As he walked over to a couple of camera men to discuss something, I turned around to face Gwen.

"Okay, Chris is officially a pervert," I tell her. "He heard our whole conversation last night! And he was looking at _me _when he said he knows who _isn't _in a relationship.

Gwen opened her mouth to speak, but Chris cut her off. "Alright girls," Chris boomed from his stupid megaphone. "Get dressed into your little outfits! It turns out that we're gonna be filming just in case we need it."

"Outfits?" I asked incredulously. "Why would we need 'little outfits' to start a relationship?"

"Ratings, _duh,_" Chris drawled. "Now, _go!_"

As the girls filed out to leave, I was behind Gwen when Chris stopped her from walking out of the room. "Gwen, as far as we know, you're taken."

I grimaced to myself as I simply walked passed Gwen and through the door.

The girls went back to the rooms, finding _wedding dresses _on our beds. God.

"Oh, _no_. When Chris said _relationships_, I didn't think he meant _marriage!_" LeShawna exclaimed, picking up her white dress like it was trash.

I sighed as I made my way to the bathroom with my stupid dress. _I wouldn't be doing this if that ogre had the balls to stay, _I thought sadly.

* * *

When all the girls got dressed, we walked back to the dining hall. The guys, who didn't change their clothes at all, were all standing in a line, staring at us in awe.

I fixed the little crown on my head and looked down at my dress. It was pretty poofy at the bottom, and the neckline of it felt too low and exposing, not to mention the huge saucers around my shoulders (they called it "sleeves". Pfft). The white choker on my neck began to feel a little too tight. _When Duncan was here, I never felt _this _self conscious. God, what happened to me? I'm blaming this all on _him.

"Looking good!" Chris commented, but I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. He held a piece of paper and waving it in our faces. "Anyway, the producers and I made a pretty good list on who-likes-who. So, Heather, you get Noah."

Noah looked at him, utterly shocked. Heather fainted, but no one really paid much attention to help her.

"Blaineley, you get Owen." Chris announced.

The big guy picked up the traumatized blonde without any effort and stared lovingly at her. She gulped.

"Alejandro," Chris then looked up from his list to me. "You get Courtney."

_WHAT? _I had the sudden urge to scream "Nope! I'm with Duncan, and that's that!"

But it was pointless. I _wasn't _with Duncan. So, I wobbled in my heels towards the grinning Latino, fighting the itch to protest.

"I'm intrigued by how your dress matches your pretty face so perfectly, my beautiful lady," Alejandro purred into my ear as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, okay," I replied bleakly, slipping away from his embrace and wandering away in my thoughts.

As my eyes trailed around the room, I found Gwen sitting at the end of the table, looking wide eyed at me. I managed to give her a tight smile, but when she saw that I was making eye contact to her, she looked away quickly.

I sighed and forced myself to look at Alejandro, who was spritzing breath spray into his mouth. _Ew! _I watched him, feeling like I was going to gag any second.

"What are you _doing?_" I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"You look cute when you do that," Alejandro said seductively, completely ignoring my question.

_I am definitely not falling for this_. I rolled my eyes at him, which ticked him off a bit. "I'm just simply getting ready for our kiss, my darling."

"O-Our _what?_" I asked in disbelief.

"Chris just told us that we would be going up at the altar and kiss!" He replied smirking. "He says it's for ratings, but I think it's more than that…"

He began to lean in, expecting me to just jump right up into his lips. Yeah… no.

"Courtney and Alejandro! You're up for the altar!" Chris called from the other room. "Hey, stop kicking him in the balls, Courtney!"

As he said that, I walked into the other room, while Alejandro was desperately trying to get up from the ground.

* * *

The room looked just like a church, except most things were just made of cardboard. The altar was at the front, which was just a small platform made out of boxes. It seemed like there was even an audience sitting in foldable chairs, but there was a spotlight on the "altar" that made a dark shadow on them, so I couldn't really see exactly who was watching.

I marched straight to Chris, who was dressed as a priest with a simple piece of looseleaf in his hands. Alejandra dragged himself behind me, still clutching his manhood for dear life. Pfft… how pathetic…

"You guys ready?" Chris asked eagerly. "Ratings should shoot up fast when they see how you're coping, Courtney."

I growled. "Coping about _what, _McClean?" I shot daggers at him through my eyes, causing him to give up and simply shake his head.

"Never mind! Let's get on with it." Chris replied brightly.

25 boring minutes slowly passed by, waiting for Chris to finish announcing the stupid wedding vows. I felt a little antsy.

_It's just a kiss, right? It's nothing more than a stupid, silly kiss with stupid Alejandro…Oh God, where the hell is Duncan?_

Out of all my time being here on this dim-witted series, I figured I'd be with Duncan. I thought he would be the only one _I _kiss, and I'd be his only one, too. Heh, well… my dream of him and Gwen kissing proved _that _wrong. It stabbed me in the back, because I knew it was what both of them wanted. Me kissing Alejandro was another way to twist the knife. But I know that Duncan doesn't give a damn about all this, so why should I? It doesn't matter anyway… Right?

"Alejandro, do you take Courtney as your non-lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, and for the rest of this crap that I don't really feel like saying?" Chris asked.

"I do," He replied with his accent, looking at me. I bit my lip nervously.

"And Courtney, do you take Alejandro as your non-lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, and to get really really really high ratings with him?" Chris grinned to me with that plastic smile of his.

I sighed. "Whatever…"

Chris turned his attention to the audience. "Okay, if anyone here thinks that this couple shouldn't get together and isn't worth enough to get us more viewers, then speak now or forever hold your peace!"

I held my breath, waiting. I looked out into the crowd sitting in the chairs, but I couldn't see anyone's face! I tried to tell whoever was there with my eyes to just _get me out of there_, but there was only silence.

"Awesome. I knew my list would work out perfectly!" Chris quickly praised under his breath.

Alejandro took my hands. "Okeydokes, then! I now pronounce you-"

"Oh, my God!" I yelped in surprise, interrupting Chris.

Someone suddenly grabbed me by the waist, threw me over their shoulder, and ran out of the room and through the dark plane. I tried to struggle from their grasp, but I couldn't budge. The spotlight was still on Alejandro's shocked face and Chris yelling to get back up there, so I couldn't see really see my surroundings.

I closed my eyes and secretly thanked whoever was taking me away from the altar.

_Wait a second, _I thought instantly. _What if I'm being…?_

"Help! I'm going to be possibly raped!" I screamed as whoever was carrying me went further down the shady corridor. I pounded on the person's back so they'd lose their grip, but no success.

* * *

I could feel the shake of the plane as it suddenly lands. _Where the hell are we? Where the hell am _I?

I heard something unlock, and the entrance/exit door of the plane flings open violently. The brightness of the sun outside the plane briefly blinds me, but as soon as I quickly regain my vision, I felt someone grab my waist once more. Instead of being put down back on my feet gently, this bastard sends me hard to the ground, which turns out to be wood.

Still on the floor on my back, I swiftly check out my surroundings. Chef was there, dressed in some sort of blue police uniform and sitting calmly in a wooden booth as if nothing happened. The timber floor that I laid on turned out to be just a platform, but we were high in the air. I could see the "Total Drama Jumbo Jet" not too far away from where I was. And best of all, looking down in front of me and shooting me a heated glare with his arms crossed, was Duncan.

"What the _hell, _Duncan?" I screeched. I tried to get up, but my back hurt like hell. "I-I thought you were wandering through random places around the world! How'd you get on the _plane_ without any of us knowing?"

"Just shut up for a second and listen to me!" Duncan demanded, throwing his arms in the air in frustration and letting them drop to his sides.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I want a divorce!"

"_What?_" Duncan asked, looking pretty pissed. "We're not even married, Courtney! Well then again, _you _were going to willingly walk down the aisle with that Latino _poser!_"

"I-It's only for ratings!" I stammered. He was partly right; I can't believe I was about to start a "relationship" with Alejandro, ratings or not. God!

"Oh, really?" He roared. "You seriously _agreed_ to be involved with some ass just for _ratings? _Well, what about me, Court?"

"What _about _you?" I retorted. "I don't think _you _should even care!"

"Yeah? Maybe you're right! M-Maybe I shouldn't!" Duncan replied angrily. I could tell that he wasn't exactly going to give up yet by the way he stuttered a little.

"I didn't think you would in the first place!" I continued, looking away from him. "I seriously don't get why you're so pissed. _I_ pretty much gave _you _your little happy ending with _Gwen!_"

Duncan opened his mouth to reply, but then paused and simply looked at me. I cringed a little, waiting for him to just turn around and walk away, like he always did.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked, but softer this time.

"Didn't you watch on TV what Gwen and I were talking about last night? Chris got us on camera; she woke me up from this nightmare since I was sorta crying, and-"

Duncan put up his hand to stop me. "Whoa, wait a second. What was this nightmare about exactly?"

_Oh, shit. _"U-Uhm, well…" I trailed off, trying to make it seem like it wasn't much of a big deal. "Just… um… I was… watching-you-kiss-Gwen-and-both-of-you-were-liking-it and-I-couldn't-stop-it-so-I-thought-I-lost-you-for-good!" I said as quickly as I could, taking a deep breath afterwards.

He looked at me wide eyed, but then I saw a smirk creep onto his face. It didn't take long until Duncan was kneeling onto the ground near me, laughing.

I glared at him. "_What? _You're _laughing _at me?"

He suppressed his laughter and tried to catch his breath. "Princess, you do realize that it was a _dream. _Gwen and I never did that."

"Well, I figured that it would happen _eventually! _I mean, you guys get along way better than we do…" I managed to sit up from the ground (my back healed a bit) and Duncan moved a little closer so we were sitting next to each other.

"Court, the reason why I was mad was 'cause you were going to be forced into a random relationship just for more viewers, and you didn't do anything. How come Chris didn't stop _you _when all the single girls went back to their rooms?" Duncan asked. I could hear a bit of sadness in his voice, and it sort of startled me.

I sighed. "Because. Last night, I told Gwen that she can have you, and Chris heard it so I guess he figured that you were with Gwen now and I was, you know, single." Now that I summarized it out loud, I had to admit, I sounded pretty pathetic.

Duncan looked at me, bewildered. "What? Why'd you tell her that?"

I shrugged my shoulders and traced over my white choker with a finger. "My dream made me realize something. She likes you, dream or not. And I saw how happy _you _were with Gwen, so… I dunno… I wanted you to be happy, I guess." I gave him a weak smile.

"Well, realize this, Princess," he said, poking at my tilted crown. "I don't really give a crap about all the fights and arguments we get ourselves into. Which is pretty much everyday. Over stupid things. Okay, a lot of stupid things. Actually-"

"Duncan." I cut him off laughing a bit. _Get on with it!_

"The point is-"

I took my white gloves off, cupped his face with my bare hands, and pressed my lips onto his. It was sweet, gentle, and passionate, unlike the other simply desire-filled kisses we've shared during the past 2 seasons of this show. The butterflies in my stomach began to flutter as my heart leapt a million times in my chest. This was a feeling I thought I would never feel ever again, but that's over. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Our tongues danced together for a while until we ran out of breath and needed to come up for air. Our foreheads leaned against each other as we gazed into each others' eyes, smiling like idiots.

I felt blush coming to my cheeks as I awkwardly considered the position we were in; me being on his lap with my head against his chest, Duncan leaning back on one arm while the other was around my waist. I could hear Chef sobbing happily in that little wooden booth he was in before, obviously watching us.

I began to move away, but the arm around my waist wouldn't budge, keeping me on Duncan's lap. He smirked mischievously at me, to which I responded by rolling my eyes with a smile.

"Dreams are just dreams, Princess." Duncan said, leaning forward to gain balance once he snaked his other arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to whisper the last part. "_You're_ my reality."

o0O0o

**A/N:**

**Ha, so much for giving you guys a break for the next couple of days! Whoo!**

**I just couldn't resist making this. See what them crazy cartoon directors do to us DxC fans when they just drop GWEN into it? When I watched the TDWT trailer ONCE, my heart just died inside me when I saw Duncan kiss… bleh… it makes me feel sick thinking about it…**

**So anyways, I figured there MUST be a story behind it! I looked down on the comments of the TDWT trailer on YouTube and one person said that it was a DREAM OF COURTNEY'S. :0 I hope so… Other people asked that YouTuber how she knew, and she just responded "um, I'm Italian, so…" so MAYBE they already have episodes out in Italian and there was an episode of Courtney dreaming the wretched DxG scene… barf.**

**I remembered the second scene in the trailer of Duncan holding Courtney (who was in a wedding dress) over his shoulder and slamming her down on the ground 0.0 Then she screamed "I WANT A DIVORCE" and I just thought that maybe the wedding dress is part of a challenge and Duncan was pretty pissed at her because it involves her with another guy, but she thought it shouldn't matter to him anymore because she believes that him and Gwen already have a relationship, referring to the dream she "had". *takes breath* So… yep! Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Raf**

**BTW, I didn't really write much of an epilogue for this story. It's already pretty long, so you guys can just make something up. Just as long as Courtney and Duncan end up together. I already tried not to throw up while writing about Gwen and Duncan... kissing. BLARG! So, I don't really want to write about her. Ever again. So anyways, review! I'm going back to writing You've Got Mail! Watch out for updates!**


End file.
